Kc card detective
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc's Sakura she's powerful in spirit energy as well as the cards Read to find out more XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I no own Yu-yu or Cardcaptor!**

* * *

A crescent moon over the Tokyo tower, a girl with black outfit and black sneakers standing on the roof top edge watching the tower with boredom.

''I don't have all night.'' she said boredom in her voice. There was a teddy bear on her shoulder. Then a gust of wind blow around her her.

''Kc!'' yelled the teddy bear said girl was annoyed.

''Under contract I, Kc commands you. Release.'' Kc said as a the key hovered in the air and turned into a staff and Kc cot it, even so she was still bored.

''Kc the card!'' yelled the teddy again making Kc's ever growing tick mark, well grow.

''Ya, ya. Card created by clow lend your powers to the the powers of this card to the key, and lend me your powers. Windy!'' Kc said less bored as she call the card by it's name. A magic circle as a wind blow harder. ''Wind become the chains that bind me. Return to your true form. Clow card!'' and then the wind turned into a card. Kc smirked and made a peace sign.

* * *

''What a dream am I getting soft?'' Kc said smashing the thing that dared to wake her. ''I'm going to have to fix that. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry tho.'' Kc added annoyed. 'I am Kinomoto Kc a 4'th grader at Tomoeda elementary.'

''Morning Kc!'' said the teddy bear Kc nodded in nonalignment .

''Watching that vid again?'' Kc asked annoyed changing into her anti-school uniform that was black and purple. 'I don't have any favorite subjects in school and everyone is to slow in my opinion. But then I'm in high school when it come's to smarts. Everyone call's me energetic but I get bored at half the stuff I do.I have vary long curly brown hair.'

''Ya.'' said the teddy only for Kc to take said video out.

''I have to give it back.'' Kc said before he could say anything. 'This video was mad by my 'friend' and classmate Daidouji Tomoyo-chan. and that stuffed animal over there is Kerberos or Kero-Chan is what I call him as he doesn't have his real form and I'm not going to call a stuffed animal by it's real name. It to long to go into detail.'

''Ok.'' said Kero.

''I'm going to be late.'' Kc said walking down the stars. 'I haven't told you about my family.' Kc walked into the kitchen/dining room. ''Morning.'' Kc said in a bored voice.

''That was you stomping down the stare's?'' asked a boy.

''Was it that loud?'' Kc said not wanting to fight with him.

''When you walk it sounds like a monster taking a stroll.'' he said Kc had a tick mark now.

''Oh well it not worth it.'' Kc said. 'This guy is my older brother Toya- an high school sophomore my school is right next two his just because he's older don't mean I can't beat him in a fight I just don't have the time.'

''You're getting along well this morning!'' came a cheery male voice.'That's my dad he's a teach over at a collage that i can't remember to save my life. He's like a mom only he's a guy. Mom died when I was three I don't really mind as much as everyone thinks I the fact I'm not home most of the time of and that I go to other woulds that's to hard to explain so I'll do that as I go along.'

''Morning dad.'' Kc said finishing her food in less then a minuet. ''I got to get something then I'm out!'' Kc said running up the stairs.

''Be careful!'' dad yelled sighing, Toya looked amused.

''Are you going to let her go?'' Toya asked making his dad sigh.

''I made a deal with her it's only a mater of time.'' He said, Toya nodded and left.

''Later dad!'' Kc said running out the door with her skate bored not even realizing she yelled in Engulish. He had shock but then shook his head smiling fondly.

Kc cot up with Toya.

''Oi!'' Kc said.

''What's the big deal isn't it ok for you to leave a little later?'' Toya said making grin.

''Not if I want to prank the teachers and get out of there as fast as I can.'' Kc said.

''Hay!'' came a voice a few feet away.

''Yo.'' Toya said.

''Hay Silver-kun!'' Kc said.

'''Mo Kc-Chan!'' the Silver haired boy said.

''Ne Toya are you going to help me with dad?'' Kc asked.

''I promised didn't I?'' Toya said.

''Ya just wanted to make shore.'' Kc said grinning.

''Kc Toya tell's me your having trouble getting up in the morning it that true?'' Silver-kun asked.

''You try 200kg on your arm's and leg see if you can get up with out braking the clock.'' Kc said making Toya frown.

''And yet dad still think's your a little angle.'' Toya said making Kc snort.

''If I'm an angle then Silvers a devil!'' Kc laughed finding that the angle in Silver twitched.

''OI!'' Silver-kun said still trying to keep him self from anime falling and what she said. ''Your not wherein them now are you?''

''I am why?'' Kc said this time Toya had a hard time not anime falling.

''How are you not braking you bored?'' Toya asked.

''Praktis remember when I broke the other one?'' Kc said making him sweat drop. ''Got to go bye!'' Kc said leaving in a flash.

Kc after setting up her traps/pranks for her school, left said school a and city. Kc just finished knocking out a few demons and sent spirit world a call. After making shore they couldn't get away she left. She was walking around the town when a red head cot her eye. He saw her but she just walked away but then stopped he found this strange.

'___Urameshi if you want the __**shadow sword**__ and your class mate follow my energy_' Kc her self followed said energy. She found where the guy was in a mater of moments. Kc didn't let him know she was there but was well in a position to do something if need be. Kc watched amused as the short boy in her line of sight started getting jittery. He looked a a photo of a girl she knew he wasn't as bad as he was letting the Urameshi guy to be leave.

Said guy came kicking the door down and yelling something Kc didn't bother trying to listen Kc was to busy looking at the cool sword. In a split second Kc snagged the sword from the shorty she now knew as Hiei. To there shock Kc didn't have to her any yelling. Kc put a few drop's of the drink in to the older brown haired girl's mouth. She left and a few minuet after that everyone got out of there stupider.

''What the fuck?'' Yusuke said being the first one.

''Where the fuck?'' Hiei said just realizing the sword was gone.

''Who was that?'' Was the bluenette's voice.

''I have no clue.'' came a voice they all knew.

''Kurama! When did you?'' Yusuke asked grinning.

''I got here just before the girl stole the sword and gave your friend the drink to bring her back to human.'' Kurama said making them nod in under standing.

''How ever that girl is I'm going to-'' But Hiei was cut of by a toddler's shout.

''YOUR ALL IDIOT'S THE LOT OF YOU!'' He bellowed making them all stare in shock, at the girl next to him that was smiling sweetly and for some reason it made them all shiver.

''Now, now don't yell at them for your problem that everyone knew would come sooner or later.'' Kc said in a sweet little girl's voice making the one's on the other side of the screen shudder. It was just as bad a Kurama's.

''What hapined?'' The bluenette of the grope asked.

''She's black mailing me!'' He yelled making those that didn't care if he was the second in command snickered.

''Now, it not black mail it's the truth and whether or not it get's told no one like's a lie.'' Kc smiled even more sweetly tho she looked like a demon at that moment.

''Fine!'' He yelled handing over money Kc handed over two of the three item's.

''I'll keep the sword till your done with the other part of the deal.'' Kc said finding this amusing to watch as he was red in the face. ''Bye!'' Kc said smirking as she left.

Kc after a trip to where he keep's his money. Finally left a few moments later.

''YOU LITTLE!'' came the toddlers shout. This made Kc snicker.

With Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They where all walking to Kurama's house.

''That was strange.'' Yusuke said the other two nodded.

''She got both Hiei and I out of jail and we don't even need tile's.'' Kurama said.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said glaring at the road.

''What up with you?'' Yusuke asked.

''Think about it detective.'' Hiei said. ''She was in the where house the hole time.'' Hiei said scowling.

''And you didn't do anything about it?'' Kurama asked surprised making his glare fall on him.

''I didn't even know she was there.'' Hiei said this glaring. ''She's human and she's just a child.'' Hiei added still glaring this amused Kurama and Kc who was in the tree's following them.

''Am I that good?'' Kc asked sitting in a tree over them this made them jump. Kc laughed and cause of that fell out of the tree. ''Ate that hurt!'' Kc said getting to her feet and brushing of the dirt. Her little fall had made a crater in the road.

''Are you ok?'' Kurama asked.

''Nothing's broken from that little fall.'' Kc said laughing it of.

''Where you stalking us?'' Yusuke asked trying to not laugh as Hiei glared.

''Stalking would be a crazy person who thinks there in love and like's to smell cloths!'' Kc said offended. ''I just following you there's a differ.'' Kc said.

''Why are you following us?'' Kurama asked.

''I was bored.'' Was all she said to make Hiei glare go up a notch of intensity.

''Why aren't you in school?'' Kurama asked.

''It's way to slow!'' Kc said.

''How so?'' Kurama asked amused.

''It's slow because it's 4'th grade I'm above it and the only reason I don't go to advanced school, is cause I'd never have a chance to train.'' Kc said. ''Plus my teacher hate my guts.'' Kc added making Yusuke nod.

''i know how you feel in that!'' Yusuke said making Kc grin.

''Did you prank them so much they fear you?'' Kc asked making them sweat drop.

''Huh?'' Yusuke said.

''Well they hate me cause of a prank that made the school a vary nice color!'' Kc said grinning..

''What?'' Yusuke asked amused.

''Purple!'' Kc said.

Yusuke was roiling on the floor laughing. Hiei looked stalk. Kurama just looked amused at them.

''I should do that to my school only green!'' Yusuke said snickering.

''I'll help!'' Kc said holding up a can of green paint. Then she looked at them. ''What time is it?'' Kc asked.

''It's 4:00'o clock.'' Kurama said making Kc face palm and leave faster then she had come.

''What's up with her?'' Yusuke asked.

''She might have an op-ointment.'' Kurama said looking back to where she had fallen and saw a pocket watching that had a fire bird and a fox on it.

''What's that?'' Yusuke asked. As Kurama opened it he found a photo of what looked like the girl and two older boy's.'Kc, Toya, and Silver-kun'

''It's a pocket watch.'' Kurama then put it in his pocket knowing the girl would come back.

''Hnn.'' Hiei said ticked off at how she could be faster then him.

After a little card hunt Kc got home and She and Toya got there dad's approval for Kc to go to the tournament. Kc opened the door to her room.

''Sleep.'' Kc said getting in bed after putting cards into the book on her desk. Kero fell asleep next to her.

* * *

**Hi hope you liked XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me no own anything will not bother saying again.)**

Kc was at Genkai's tournament, when she saw Yusuke. She didn't say anything to him but when he saw her he walked over. She smirked at him slightly.

''Why are you here? You're not Rando right?'' Yusuke questioned making Kc laugh.

''No Rando's that monk kid over there.'' Kc stated pointing at Shorin making Yusuke sweat drop.

''You still didn't say why you're here.'' Yusuke didn't yell this making Kc stare.

''Wow the Yusuke didn't yell!'' Kc fake gasped before looking at the old shrine. ''I'm here to learn more about spirit energy.'' Kc stated grinning like a mad girl.

Yusuke had to admit she was cute, in a little sister kind of way. ''You're weird.'' Yusuke stated making Kc grin even more.

''Crazy to and proud of it!'' Kc stated grinning, Genkai got done with her talking. ''I'm first!'' Kc stated holding a paper with red.

Genkai smirked at Yusuke who started arguing with Kc. They argued back and forth as Genkai gave another speech, Kc and Yusuke right behind Genkai as she lead them to the first test.

''Hay granny nice arcade!'' Kc commented a shoe flying at her head is the answer.

''Brat don't call me granny!'' She snapped even though Kc dodged the shoe.

Genkai gave another speech, Kc got 300 on the punching game and 400 on the rock, paper, snip game. Kc got to the tree first, and had taken up to annoying Genkai or granny as she put it.

''Neh, granny if I win will you teach both me and Yusuke?'' Kc finally ask what was on her mind.

''Depends if he get's to the finally round or not.'' Was Genkai's answer making Kc get a smirk.

''Ok!'' Kc chirped and started doing lap's around the tree.

**~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~**

In Jr's office with Jr, Ogre/George, Kurama, and Hiei.

''Ogre! Where are those file's?'' Jr boomed at the blue Ogre.

''Right here!'' George the Ogre said holding the file's to Jr.

''This Kc girl, is strange...'' Kurama commented as Kc in the screen took the wooden sword and knocked the guy out, with his own sword as if it was a baseball bat.

Jr just read the file and twitched. ''Kurama.'' Kurama looked at him before taking the file's his lips twitching up.

**Name: Kc Sakura Kinomoto**

**Age: 10**

**Powers: Classified **

**Bio: Classified maybe next time?**

**Life's: Not your business.  
**

**Background****: Sorry Jr your info gathering is way too slow.**

Kurama's lips twitched up even more as he handed it to Hiei. He just smirked slightly at the file, chuckling Kurama turned to Jr then back to the screen. Kc had just started fighting Rando.

**~*~*~*~*!FIGHT!*~*~*~*~***

Back with Kc.

Kc smirked relaxing into a slouch as if board, Rando glared annoyed sending his attack. Kc didn't move until the last second slapping the attack away. She yawned as if taunting him he started his word attack. Kc just returned the attack, his eyes widened Genkai had a surprised look.

''Rando you haven't a clue who you're fighting.'' Kc's toun held amusement making him growl.

''And who am I fighting?'' Rando's voice filled with sarcasm.

Kc laughed cruelly. '' I have many names Rando, my first name was Ruby Fire before I died, it seems spirit world has forgotten me. Though it's not surprising I was Flare once, then I was Lina, and then I was Luna and now I'm Kc.'' Kc said darkly amused.

**~*~*~*~!FIGHT!*~*~*~*~**

Jr started sweating, he banged his head on the table.

''Why didn't I notice?'' Koenma cried.

''What is she talk about?'' Hiei questioned.

''Well..'' Jr didn't have to answer as Kc lifted her hand and Rando was dead.

Blinking and sweating later as Kc knocked Yusuke out laughing.

**R&r if you liked!**


End file.
